Stronger
by macisgate
Summary: As a friend once told me, You go through things, and it makes you stronger. JohnTeyla.


"Makes You Stronger"

Rating: PG-PG13

Season: One since it's the only one I've see. And it kind of fits there.

Spoilers: None

Summary: As a friend once told me, "You go through things, and it makes you stronger." John/Teyla.

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis. Pity.

A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Sorry for not writing in what feels like forever. Life's been . . . real since finishing college! I forgot how therapeutic writing can be. Hope this helps somebody out there. A good song to accompany this would be Carrie Underwood's "Lessons Learned."

Lots of love!

Macisgate

0000000000

Teyla walked into the gym room where John was already waiting for her. He looked very sure of himself.

"I've been practicing," he said proudly.

"Very good, Major Shepherd. Then today we will use real staffs," Teyla announced with a smile.

John's face fell. "_Real_ staffs? What have we been using?"

"Practice staffs. They are used during the beginning lessons to train your muscles. Normal staffs are much heavier."

"Please don't tell me Athosian children use the same staffs we've been using."

Teyla smirked but did not answer.

Looking a little less sure of himself, John took the staff she handed him and tested its weight.

"Okay," he said. "Bring it on."

They worked through a warm-up routine, then the real challenge began. John and Teyla's staffs clashed harshly as they met in the middle of the practice room floor. They locked together. John held his own despite the new weapon.

"Major Shepherd," Teyla commended. "You _have_ been practicing."

"What can I say? I'm learning from the best," John smiled at her. Then he attempted to break the lock.

Teyla was faster, and, the next thing he knew, he was looking up at her from the floor. He took the hand she offered him and pulled himself up. He shook his head.

"How'd you get to be so strong anyway?"

John recovered his staff. He assumed a defensive position once more.

Teyla didn't answer his question, so he asked again. This time she replied.

"Life, Major Shepherd," she answered as they circled each other. "Life happens, and it is up to you whether you will let it make you stronger or weaker."

"You mean your people's life-long battle against the Wraith?" Their weapons hit together again. They continued to circle.

"Our battle with the Wraith is one we face together. I speak of the struggles each of us faces alone, that we must overcome on our own."

"Oh come on," John challenged. His muscles ached. Sweat glistened on them both. "You're the respected and beloved leader of the Athosians. Aside from the Wraith, which, I grant you are enough to deal with for one lifetime, what could you have possibly gone through that you would have to overcome on your own?"

Their staffs continued to meet. John was beginning to believe he was not going to get an answer when Teyla finally spoke.

"When I was thirteen, I was taken advantage of by an older male relative. He was banished immediately through the stargate, but the damage was done."

"Teyla-"

"I did not eat or sleep or move for many days. I did not speak to anyone. I sat in a corner of our tent and retreated into myself. My family tried to help me. My father did everything to get me to eat. Friends tried to talk to me. No one could reach me or rescue me but myself."

"You were only thirteen."

"I had to _choose_ to overcome what had happened to me. On the eighth day, I came back to myself. I got up from my corner; I ate and drank, and I spoke a little. And from that day on, I promised myself that I would never be defenseless again."

She held his eyes. He was unable to look away.

"Do you understand now?" she asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Good." She put her hands on his shoulders. He reciprocated, and they touched foreheads.

They packed up their equipment in silence, and John followed her out of the room. When he reached the door, he looked back at the empty space. Today's lesson would stay with him for the rest of his life.

"You go through things, and it makes you stronger," he surmised in his own words. Then he turned and walked away.

Little did he know how many times those words would come back to him in the years to come.

0000000

The End

0000000


End file.
